With love Comes Pain
by Mukkura
Summary: This is a collaboration with MorinoRyoushi. The summary of this story is Yomi and Michiru are together and Koyomi feels left out. Koyomi is in love with Shito but Shito is with Chika. Yomi and Michiru try to make their friend feel loved and needed.


Hey, everyone. This is a collaboration with MorinoRyoushi so I do hope that it's alright. I write for Yomi, Michiru, Shito and Chika. He writes for Michiru. The summary of this story is basically Yomi and Michiru are together and Koyomi feels left out. Koyomi is in love with Shito, but Shito is with Chika. It's a huge complicated mess and Michiru wants to be with Yomi, but doesn't want Koyomi to feel lonely. Yomi and Michiru try to help their friend feel loved and not left out of the group.

* * *

><p>"Koyomi...I have something that I must tell you...listen and listen very closely... and please do not get mad alright?"<p>

"Why would I get mad? Yomi, what's going on?"

"Promise to me that you will not be upset..."

"Alright alright, I promise."

"...I am in a relationship with Michiru..."

"..."Koyomi blinks, confused at first, "..." Koyomi laughs slightly, "That's funny, for a second there, I thought you just said that you were in a relationship with Michiru."

"That is what I had said...I am in a relationship with Chiru-Chiru-Michiru..."

It was a few days since Yomi had told Koyomi about her relationship with her best friend, her sister. Koyomi couldn't help but feel hurt that Michiru had not told her anything about it. The forest haired girl sits down on her bed and wonders what she should do, she wonders why Michiru didn't tell her about her relationship with Yomi, it may not be any of her business, but they were best friends! Not to mention that Yomi shared a body with her; Koyomi shivers slightly, as much as she cared for Michiru, the thought of her body being used in an intimate way with her best friend sent chills all over her body.

She lays down on her bed, sighing and wondering how the spirit that resided in her body got into a relationship before she did. Her thoughts drifted to her crush, Tachibana Shito. She puts her hand on her forehead as she thought about him, the handsome dark haired male, she knew he had a lonely past, she knew he was similar to her but didn't know his background. She understood that Shito didn't want to talk about his past, therefore she didn't pry. She sighs and mumbles softly, "It's not fair that Yomi-kun and Michiru found relationships before me...I'm the most normal out of the three of us..."

Michiru opens the door, walking to Koyomi. "Hi Koyomi! Ummm... is something bothering you...? You look kinda... sad", she says, walking in front of Koyomi and bending forward to look at her face.

Koyomi gets up suddenly at the sight of her best friend, "Ah, I'm fine!" She gets up too quickly and the green haired girl's forehead hits the younger purple haired female.

Michiru flinches backward from the contact, and rubs her forehead. "Ow... sorry for surprising you Koyomi..." Michiru opens her mouth to ask a question, but closes her mouth to ask a different one. "Do you wanna go shopping again? It was fun last time, and it's been a long time".

A smile tugs at Koyomi's mouth and her ears perk up at the words she had just heard from her best friend's mouth, "Shopping? That would be great! I got some extra money, let's do it!" A bright smile is painted on the young girl's face.

The purple haired female smiles, happy that her friend didn't look so upset anymore, "Would you like to go now?"

"Sure!" Koyomi gets off her bed and slips on her jacket, "Alright! Let's go!" The green haired grabs the other girl by the hand and drags her out of the room.

"Where do you wanna go, Koyomi?" Michiru asks, already pretty sure of the answer.

"Shopping of course. Don't be stupid Michiru~" Koyomi giggles at her friend's silly question as she starts to drag the purple haired female out of their dorm.

"Kyaaa~~ Such pretty clothing!"Koyomi squeals as hugs the clothes in the secondhand store, "I'm going to buy lots and lots of clothes!" The happy forest haired female turns to her shorter friend, "Are you going to buy new clothing too Michiru?"

Michiru reaches into a large clothes rack filled with short sleeve shirts. She removes a white top with light purple stars, turns around, and presses it and a white knee-length skirt onto her front. "how's this one?" she asks, tilting her head to the side, smiling, and closing her eyes.

Koyomi's dark eyes shine, "Oh my god, you look gorgeous in that!"

Not long after Koyomi utters those words, she closes her eyes and opens them slowly, her eyes glinting with amusement,"You look absolutely beautiful in that outfit Chiru-Chiru-Michiru." Yomi leans over and puts her hand gently on Michiru's, "I hope you plan to buy this outfit." Yomi whispers softly into the younger girl's ear, smirking slightly.

Michiru's face turns slightly pink. "Y-Yomi... s-sure" she replies, the closeness of her girlfriend in a public area quickly making her nervous. "I-I'll go pay for this", she reaches for her wallet, but in her nervousness she drops it. "A-ah", she exclaims, reaching for it. Her blush deepens slightly at her awkwardness.

Yomi chuckles softly, "You are much too cute Chiru." She kneels down and picks up the wallet before handing it to her blushing girlfriend, a smile on her face as her long green bangs cover up half of her face, "Here you go my love." Yomi couldn't help but add in, "You are even more beautiful with a blush on your face, I am glad that you are only like that around me."

Michiru's blush deepens further at Yomi's comment, now covering her cheeks in a bright-ish red. "Th-thank you, Yomi", she replies. she puts both articles of clothing in one hand and retrieves her wallet with the other, then walks off toward the cashier.

Yomi smiles fondly, proudly at the purple haired female as she walks to the cash register, "That silly girl..." She looks at the clothing in her arms that Koyomi had picked out, "Hm..." The forest haired female starts to look around, she was much more picky about the clothing she wore and takes a while before picking out a few articles of clothing that suit her taste, one include a black layered mini skirt and a dark purple short sleeved shirt that had a dark green snake coiling around it. Yomi smirks, satisfied with the clothing that she had picked out before finally returning the body back into the use of it's original owner, Koyomi.

Koyomi blinks, confused at first about what was going on but knows what had happened after looking at the new clothing in her arms. She pouts, "Yomi-kun shouldn't just choose what he wants and make me pay for it...I earn all of this money..." She shrugs, smiling, "Oh well, Yomi-kun does help me a lot...I hope I have enough for this..."Koyomi says, her voice filled with worry as she walks over to the cash register, counting her money. Yomi's clothing were low on the price range, as usual, much to Koyomi's relief.

"Hi Koyomi", Michiru greets her at the register. "Nice clothes" she remarks. "Ya have fun?" she asks while the cashier hands her back her change.

"Of course!" The green haired female smiles brightly and admires some of the clothes that she picked out, "All of these clothes are lovely! Yomi-kun has great taste as always," Koyomi says, referring to the clothing that Yomi had picked out.

"Do ya have enough left to go to a few more stores? I'm having fun too, I don't want the trip to end yet!" Michiru exclaims, smiling.

Koyomi recounts her money again and smiles, "Yes, I have enough for a few more stores~ Hehe~ Koyomi got paid from her job~~ What about you Michiru? You earn any money from all of those random jobs you do?" Koyomi smiles at the cashier as he gives her change, "Thank you." She turns her attention back to Michiru.

Michiru checks her wallet again. "Wow, a lot of little jobs adds up to a lot. I think I've got enough. where to now?" she asks, stepping away from the register to let the next person buy their clothes.

Koyomi grabs Michiru's hand and starts running to the next store, "More stuff! We must act fast before they all disappear!"

"Koyomi, how are you doing picking out shoes?", Michiru asks, trying to decide between a pair of white shoes with a large pink butterfly design, the same with light purple, or a just a pair with solid colors.

Koyomi tilts her head as she looks at the black heeled shoes that she was trying on, "I like these...but I'm not sure how Yomi feels about all of these heels that I always end up buying..." Koyomi blushes slightly, the reason she always bought heels was she wanted to be closer in height to Tachibana Shito, but she didn't want to tell Michiru that.

"Yomi will probably be fine with it. I mean he doesn't seem to have much trouble running in heels... and you don't usually wear them anyway, right?" Michiru reasons. "Besides, if he has complaints, he could probably ask someone to tell you". Michiru decides to go with the purple butterfly shoes because they match what she already bought. Then she heads over to the heels. "I need more of these too. I don't really wear them often, but they're really pretty and I only have one pair" she tells Koyomi "Can you help me pick some out? They're all too pretty..."

Koyomi stares at the heels for a long time, "Hm...alright..." She points at the one in the middle, "I like that pair the most."

"Do you mind if i get them then? They do look really cute!" Michiru replies. "Or do you want them?"

Koyomi giggles softly, "Of course I don't mind~ I already got a pair that I really like!" She takes off the heels that she wore and slips on her other shoes before heading to the cash register, "I'm getting hungry, lets go eat after we pay."

Michiru's stomach growls just after Koyomi mentions eating. "I agree!" she picks up the heels and walks to the register behind Koyomi. "Where do you wanna eat?"

"Wherever you want~" Koyomi smiles happily before handing the dark haired female behind the counter money for her shoes.

"Why don't we go to the noodle place across from the jewelry store?", Michiru asks.

"Oooh! I love that place!" Koyomi jumps up and down excited, "Let's go!" The dark haired female starts running to the store before Michiru could reply.

Michiru runs after Koyomi shouting "Wait for me!". By the time they reach the noodle shop, Michiru is out of breath.

"You're so slow Michiru~" Koyomi giggles at the tired female, "I already ordered for you." She tilts her head and smiles at the thin girl before her.

"Th-thank you, Koyomi. What am I getting?", Michiru asks, still sorta out of breath.

"Oh, I ordered-" Koyomi stops mid-sentence, confusing the purple haired female who turns around to see Tachibana Shito, smiling at his boyfriend, Akatsuki Chika. Koyomi ducks to hide behind Michiru, but it was already too late. Both of the boys had noticed both her and Michiru and starts walking over to them.

Chika was the first to speak, "Hey Michiru, Koyomi. You guys here to get some cheap lunch as well?" The white haired delinquent grins, "Well, we got here first so that's too bad, we're going to get the food before you guys do and will eat it in front of you guys!"

"Chika...shut up." Shito says in a slightly annoyed voice. Koyomi felt a slight pain in her chest when she hears Shito call Chika by his first name. The black haired male turns her, "Yoimachi...Did you and Michiru do some shopping?" He says, glancing at the bags that they were holding, noticing the clothes and shoes in them.

"I...uhh...we..."Koyomi blushes and looks over at Michiru for help.

Michiru walks up next to them. "Yes, we went shopping. We had fun! Do you guys wanna see what I bought?"

Shito smiles slightly, "If you want..." He motions to the white haired male that their food was ready before motioning to a table, "Why don't we sit down and have a talk? We haven't been able to catch up in a while..."

Koyomi blushes and nods, "That would be lovely...right Michiru?" Koyomi's blush deepens when Shito smiles slightly at her before taking a seat, the forest haired female takes the seat across from the raven haired swordsman before waiting for her lavender haired friend to sit down while putting her shopping bags by her feet.

Michiru sits down next to Koyomi, setting her bags on the ground as well. Zarame flies out of the bag and floats just a little above Michiru's shoulder. "I had no clue you were in there! I was wondering where you were!". He doesn't reply, and she quickly calms down from the surprise. "So, Shito, Chika, has anything interesting happened recently?", Michiru asks them.

Shito glances over at his white haired lover, "In a way...yes. We both managed to get jobs and I also got Chika to calm down more so he doesn't yell at the costumers anymore...Ah...that's right...we have a job for you two..." The black haired Zombie waits for his partner to come back with their food before continuing, "There has been some small fry gathering at an abandoned storeroom and I believe it's a good way to earn some money..."

"A good and easy way!" Chika adds with a childish grin before sitting down and getting ready to eat, "We could use the money, I heard there was a lot of them gathering, just think of all of the money we could earn. Sure they are small fry, but there are so many of them that we're bound to earn a bundle from it right?" Chika grins happily at the Chinese Zombie, his eyes shinning when he receives a small smile and a nod.

"I'm up for it", Michiru replies happily. "Its been too long since we all spent time together, even if it is just working. How about you Koyomi? Do you mind cutting the shopping trip a little short?" She asks. Zarame says something to Michiru. "We probably won't see Shiba-kun there. These are supposed to be small fries". Zarame looks down and hunches over slightly. "Don't worry, we'll get your core back some day!" and he perks up just a little.

Koyomi stares at Tachibana Shito, her eyes unwavering. Shito blinks, uncaring, "Yoimachi...what is your answer to helping us?"

Yoimachi Koyomi twitches slightly, slowing taking in the words that Shito said to her before replying with a smile, "I would love to come and help you guys." A slight blush painted on her porcelain face.

"I'm glad." Shito smiles slightly, making Koyomi blush more and look down at her hands that were folded on her lap. Chika notices the exchange between the two and becomes jealous. The white haired opens his mouth to say something, but Shito gets up, his food finished, and turns to him, "Come on Chika, let's go home until it's time to go." Chika blushes slightly and nods, words couldn't express how happy he was that Shito calls him by his first name. The raven haired Zombie turns to Michiru and Koyomi, "Meet us at the gate in front of the dorm at midnight..." Shito doesn't wait for them to reply, he pushes in his chair and starts to walk away.

"See ya then." Chika says before running after Shito.

Koyomi glares slightly at Chika and pouts slightly, "That's so long from now..." She looks up at the darkening sky before getting up and grabbing their food, bring it back after getting some napkins and chopsticks.

"I love noodles!" Michiru exclaims, just before her stomach growls. "I guess I'd better get started then... thank you Koyomi. Itadakimasu." She breaks the chopsticks apart and begins eating. After a few mouth-fulls she asks, "Do you think we have more time to shop before going to meet Shito and Chika? Do you want to do more shopping before we meet them?"

Koyomi shakes her head and forces a smile on her face, "Let's just have our dinner and than go back home, we'll have time to put away all of our stuff and then we'll just sit around for an hour." Koyomi carefully breaks the wooden chopsticks, making a perfect break and smiling before softly saying, "Itadakimasu~"

After eating, the two girls headed home together, with Zarame floating over Michiru's shoulder. "Today was pretty fun, huh?" Zarame says something. "I'm sorry you were bored Zarame, I didn't know you were with us. Hey, Koyomi, is anything on your mind recently?"

The forest haired girl twitches slightly, Michiru's words pulling her back to reality. She turns to the lavender haired female with her head slightly tilted, "I'm sorry...what was that?"

"Is there something on your mind?" Michiru repeats, her nervousness beginning to get the best of her. She brings her bag up to her chest, holding it with her arms crossed and while looking down. "It seems like you've been getting more distant... the past few days, we didn't really talk much... not even at meals, when everyone eats around the same table. And you always have spaced out a lot, but now they just seem... sadder... is something wrong? Something you want to talk about?"

Koyomi thinks for a while before smiling, shaking her head, "No, I'm fine. You worry too much sometimes Michiru!" Koyomi wraps her arm around Michiru, a large smile on her face, "Come on, loosen up! I've just been working too much lately. You know all the jobs that I have to go around and do while still going to school!"

Michiru smiles back at Koyomi. "I guess you're right... we do have a big test coming up. And I've been working a lot harder recently too... maybe this will just... pass?" Zarame says something. "Yeah... you're both probably right".

Koyomi nods, "See, don't over think things and over work your pretty little head..." Koyomi's eyes turn as large as dinner plates, "WAIT, the big test isn't this Friday is it?" Koyomi grabs Michiru's wrist and starts running towards their dorm, "We have to study! Come on!"

"Wait, Koyomi!" Michiru says, remembering last time they ran. "We still have a few days before the test!"

It's getting dark by the time the two girls reach Michiru's room, which she keeps surpriseingly clean for such a worn-down place. As soon as they reach the room, a panting Michiru collapses on her bed, panting. She lets her shopping bag drop to the ground.

"Wait here while I get my book bag okay?" Koyomi purrs happily before proceeding to skip out of the room, obviously in a good mood. Her long moss green hair flowing gracefully behind her as she leaves the room, her ivory skirt ruffling from the wind its owner's skipping causes.

"Kay" Michiru replies between her breaths. "Koyomi must be in pretty good shape... she keeps tiring me out..." she thinks out loud after Koyomi leaves. She lies on her back, looking up at the ceiling. "I wonder what its like for Yomi when Koyomi is awake...". Michiru begins to think about her girlfriend, and blushes while looking at the ceiling.

"Chiru-chiru-Michiru~~" Yomi speaks her nickname of Michiru in a loving sing song voice before she opens the door and peeks into the room.

"... even though I just saw her today, I miss her so much I'm hearing things..." Michiru thinks out loud.

Yomi chuckles softly, walking up to the laying girl and gets on top of her, "Chiru-Chiru-Michiru~ Missing me already?" Yomi smiles before tilting her head slightly, her bangs sliding from her face, love and amusement shinning in her eyes, "That's cute of you, Michiru. I missed you as well." Before Michiru could react, the beautiful green haired kisses the shy girl.

Michiru's gentle blush formed before spreads to the rest of her face, turning it a bright red. Her eyes open far wider for a second, then they flutter closed. Hesitantly, she wraps her arms around Yomi, her blush darkening slightly as her arms clumsily grow closer to encircling her girlfriend.

The violent tomboy was very gentle when it came to her girlfriend, she slowly deepens the kiss, pushing Zarame away from them and pressing her larger body against the blushing girl, wondering if she should remove the glasses from her shy girl.

Zarame seems somewhat annoyed, but he leaves them alone, tucking himself into Michiru's shopping bag to sleep. It's not like this is the first time this happened, and Zarame noticed that Michiru liked it more than she usually admitted. Michiru's arms, finally in a full circle around Yomi, tighten gently.

Yomi smiles against Michiru's soft lips, running her tongue lightly along the younger girl's lips, encouraging the blushing Michiru. Yomi hardly notices Zarame and slowly slides her hand up her girlfriend's thin shirt.

Michiru's blush spreads to her ears, and her breathing speeds up as Yomi reaches further up her shirt. It takes Yomi some time, but her tongue manages to make Michiru open her mouth and allow Yomi to kiss her deeper.

Yomi slides her tongue into Michiru's mouth, exploring it while the tomboy gently gropes her girlfriend's soft breasts, smiling when the young girl moans softly into her mouth. Yomi pulls Michiru's shirt up and removes her mouth from the blushing female, getting a soft whine from her. Yomi chuckles softly before planting kisses along Michiru's neck, slowly making her way down to the collarbone and even lower, making her way to Michiru's breasts.

As Yomi goes lower, Michiru's breathing gets faster. When Yomi reaches her breast, Michiru is already trying hard to not moan too loudly. She tries to keep her attention off the heat concentrated down in her crotch. Her arms tighten around Yomi's back.

Yomi purrs softly, softly kissing Michiru's breasts one at a time, "Mmmm...Chiru-chiru-Michiru~ Your skin is so soft and tasty..." She licks the heated girl lightly before lowering once again down Michiru's stomach, slowing kissing her way down the whimpering girl.

Michiru's arms remain around Yomi, but her hands move slowly up Yomi's back to rest gently between her shoulder blades. The pleasure from Yomi's mouth made it near impossible for Michiru to keep quiet, but she was still trying as hard as she could. Her blush grew darker as Yomi traveled further, eventually settling on a red that would put a red cherry to shame when she can no longer stop herself from moaning her girlfriend's name. "Yomi..." she whimpers lovingly as Yomi approached Michiru's most sensitive spots.

Yomi's soft hands lightly went up Michiru's long legs and up her skirt. Her hands slide under Michiru's light blue panties and start to rub the wet girl, a purr coming from Yomi's lips, "You're already so wet..." Yomi licks her lips, "I'm going to have to clean it up before you make a mess~"

The second Yomi's finger touches her sensitive flesh, Michiru's eyes squeeze shut with pleasure. Her moans grow in volume and her arms tighten around Yomi, grabbing at Yomi's bra through her shirt.

"Should I clean you up? Hm? Tell me what it is that you want Chiru-chiru-Michiru~" Yomi coos as her soft fingers continue to lightly tease the younger girl, "Tell me what it is that you want me to do to you~"

Michiru presses her face into Yomi's breasts. "P-please... c-clean me..." she manages to mutter between her moans and embarrassment. Michiru's grip tightens slightly, her back arches slightly, and her hips move narrowly closer to Yomi's hand.

"What was that? I can't hear you Chiru-Chiru-Michiru~" Yomi smirks as she slides her fingers into Michiru, enjoying the noises from her girlfriend as well as her body's reaction to the love that she was giving her. Michiru's arms grip tighter, pressing her face further into Yomi's breasts. She repeats her phrase louder making Yomi's smirk widen into a grin, "As you wish then my love." She slides Michiru's panties off before lowering herself in between the moaning girl's legs.


End file.
